All alone
by aerial sprite
Summary: A T/M songfic. On the night Trunks is proposing to Pan, Marron thinks of the way she put her love for him aside to pair the two together...but her thoughts lead her to dangerous places... Trunks realises he cannot propose - but can he save Marron in time?


Marron sighed and slowly opened the piano lid

**Disclaimer: **Seven simple words: I don't own anything except the plot.

** **

**A/N: **In Australia, we're only up to the end of the cell saga, so I know nothing of personalities of the characters. Expect a LOT of OOC. Also, this is my first fanfic; so expect a lot of corniness. I also don't know any Japanese geography or how their legal system is run, so forgive me for all the mistakes I'm gonna make.

As I said in the summary, although this IS a T/M story, T/P fans can also enjoy it. However, if you absolutely cannot STAND T/M, then I wouldn't suggest going on and reading this.

** **

**Warning: **Extreme mushiness ahead. Proceed at own risk.

Marron shivered and pulled her coat tighter around her. It was already two, no three years since she had moved away from Kami house and into a posh apartment in Satan city, where she could be closer to work. Being an executive of the most successful law firm in Japan and district attorney to boot had made sure she couldn't afford the three hour trip from Kami house by hover car.

Marron sighed as her feet crunched the snow. During the past year she had found herself found herself walking the streets of Satan City more and more. Ever since HE had told her…she sighed again. Even the thought of HIM brought back memories of pain…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

And now I'm alone again

No one to turn 

No one to go to

Without a hope

Without a friend

Without a face to say hello to

And now the night is here

I can make believe he is here.

Sometimes I walk alone

When everybody else is sleeping

I think of him 

And then I'm happy 

With the company I'm keeping

The city goes to bed

And I can live inside my head.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Marron's eyes blurred with tears. Trying to blink them away, she walked on through the city streets, not knowing where she was going. 

HE was Trunks, the one and only person who she had fallen in love with. He had made her feel like mush whenever he smiled. He had literarily swept her off her feet. 

And now, he had broken her heart.

Marron felt teardrops roll down her cheeks and splashed onto the snow beneath her. She wished she were with him tonight. She wanted him to hug her, to kiss her, to tell her that he loved her, but she knew that for as long as she lived, those things would never happen.

He didn't love her.

He loved Pan.

Pan. 

Marron couldn't believe it when Trunks told her. Pan was one of her best friends, not that she let that ruin their friendship. No, instead, she was the one who ended up pairing the two together.

It was ironic, in a way, her best friend and the man that she loved. The gods of love seem to love to put jokes on her like that. 

First it was her boyfriend Goten, who she caught in bed with her other best friend, Bra. Sure the relationship was nothing serious, but it still hurt when she found out.

Now it was Trunks. She loved him and he loved her best friend. Of course, it was far to late to tell him now.

Tonight was the fateful night when he would propose to Pan. 

Propose using the very words she had told him to say.

With tears streaming down her face, Marron remembered how it had all started, only two years ago…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

On my own

Pretending he's beside me

All alone

I walk with him till morning

Without him I feel his arms around me

And when I lose my way 

I close my eyes

And he has found me

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

** **

***FLASHBACK***

"Hey Mar!" 

Marron turned at the sound of his voice. 

Not him, not now, of all times. 

Realising that she had to answer, Marron gave a halfhearted sigh and said, "Hey Trunks-kun."

"Marron, what's the matter?" Trunks asked, concerned that his golden haired friend wasn't her usual chirpy self.

"Nothing Trunks-kun, nothing at all," Marron gave another sigh and turned away. She was at other of Bulma's get-together reunions and she had just caught Goten and Bra – no, she wouldn't think about it. She wouldn't think about it at all.

Trunks now was really worried. Marron was usually so CHEERFUL; in fact, he had never seen her so depressed. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he turned her around.

"Marron, you and I both know that it isn't 'nothing'. Now tell me, what's wrong. Has something gone wrong with the firm?"

Marron felt his hands on her shoulders. Her breath caught in her throat. Was he really worried? Did he feel towards her the same way she felt towards him?

Shrugging his hands off her shoulders, Marron look steadily into Trunks' eyes and said, "No, the firm's fine. In fact, now, we are being flooded with cases. It just…just…" Marrons voice wavered and she started to sob.

"Marron, Marron, just tell me what's wrong," As Trunk's soothing voice washed over her, Marron's sobs died down and she managed to spit out, "Goten and I broke up."

"You broke up?" Trunks was astounded, "When did that happen? How come Goten hasn't told me yet?"

"Oh it's not official yet, but it will be soon," Marron gave a sniff. She was determined not to break down like that again. Not in front of Trunks, anyway.

"I'm sorry Marron," Trunks sighed in a disappointed tone, "I was going to ask a favour, but I don't think now would be the right time."

"Don't worry Trunks-kun, fire away," Marron gave Trunks a sad half-smile, "I need something to concentrate on so I can get over this anyway."

"If you say so Mar," Trunks looked uncertain, then plunged on, "IthinkIaminlovewithPanchanandIwaswonderingifyoucouldsweettalkherformesinceyouareherbestfriend.

"Huh?" 

Trunks took a gulp of air, blushed a bright tomato red and repeated, "I think I'm in love with Pan-chan and I was just wondering if you could, sweet talk her for me. Help me get a date with her, you know, I mean, you are her best friend, right?"

Marron's first reaction to this request was to break down in tears again, but instead she forced a smile, "Of course I'll help you Trunks, I'm so happy that my two friends are finally getting together."

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course I'm sure," Marron forced another smile, even though she felt that Trunks had just reached in and pulled all her insides out, "Hey, how 'bout I tell you Pan's favourite stuff now?"

Not noticing the pain in her eyes, Trunks gave a grin and a nod…

***END OF FLASHBACK***

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the rain

The pavement shines like silver

All the lights

Are misty in the river

In the darkness

The trees are full of starlight

And all I see 

Is him and me

Forever and forever

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Marron sighed and tried to wipe her tears, which were already beginning to freeze. 'Why didn't I tell him?" she whispered to herself. Unable to stop the stem of tears, she began to cry once more.

For the past 2 years she had played at matchmaker, putting words into Trunks' mouth when mesmerized by Pan, he suddenly had memory blanks of what he was supposed to say, teaching Trunks all about Pan's likes and dislikes, and convincing Pan that she was in love with Trunks. She had put every bit of her spare time and effort into making sure this couple was a success, even though she knew that for her, the reward would only be pain. 

Marron sighed again, "Why didn't I just tell him?"

There had been plenty of opportunities, but she couldn't bring herself to say it, and now, she was living the consequences. 

Blinded by tears and pain, Marron began to run, not caring where her feet took her. She only wanted to find a way to escape the pain in her soul.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

And I know

It's only in my mind

That I'm talking to myself

And not to him

And although

I know that he is blind

Still I say 

There is a way for us…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Is it too cold?" asked Trunks, sweating nervously. His hand gripped the black velvet box in his pocket. He had been having strange feelings all night, as if what he was planning to do tonight was wrong.

"Trunks, that's the sixth time you've asked me tonight, are you alright?" Pan gave her boyfriend a suspicious look.They had been dating for the past year and she had never seen him so nervous. Had Trunks done something that would affect their relationship?

"Hehehe…" Trunks gave a nervous laugh, "I'm perfectly fine Panny, just perfectly fine…. um…. are you sure you're not cold?" 

'Great move' Trunks told himself mentally. He had gone over what he was going to say to Pan at least a thousand times, but he was still as nervous as ever. He didn't feel right, sitting opposite to Pan that night, he felt that somebody else should be there…but no, he was in love with Pan wasn't he? He and Pan had been dating the past year. There must be something wrong with his instincts. He probably was just nervous because Marron wasn't there to cover up his mistakes.

"I'm fine Trunks? Do I look really pale or something? Trunks, you of all people should know that I'm not delicate!" Pan felt a nasty prick of suspicion in her mind. Was Trunks two-timing on her? Was that why he was so nervous – because he thought that she had found out? Or could it be that he had found out about her and Ubbu…? No, that couldn't be. It wasn't as if she had really cheated on Trunks or anything…it was only that when Ubuu confessed his feelings, she had realised her's.

"Umm, so do you want to go outside for a walk?" Trunks asked breaking her train of thought and motioning to the park outside the restaurant window. Without her noticing, he had already paid their bill and was getting ready to leave. 

Giving a quiet nod, Pan stood up and taking Trunks' offered arm, walked outside with him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I love him

But when the night is over

He is gone

The river's just a river

Without him

The world around me changes

The trees are bare 

And everywhere

The streets are full of strangers

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Marron slowed her running footsteps to a stop. She was in a part of Satan City she had never been before. Here, no street lamps lighted the streets. The only source of light was from the pale full moon above her.

Dark buildings towered around her, adorned with broken windows. Shattered glass littered the streets.

Marron shivered. Something about this place creeped her out. Pulling her coat tighter around her, she slowly stepped forward, the loud crunching of glass beneath her feet making her jump. Snow was piled everywhere here, unlike the Satan city she knew. 

Marron shivered again and suddenly and rather vehemently wished that Trunks WERE with her at that moment. A cool breeze blew threw the open street, scattering paper and making the glass tinkle. 

Where was she?

Marron again tried to walk as quietly as possible. This part of the city seemed dead, as if some sudden strong force had come and torn all life from it. Even time seemed to stand still here.

Glass crunched. 

Marron jumped. She had been standing still when she heard that noise. "Whose there?" she called, fear making her voice shake. 

The echo of her voice bounded eerily to her. 

Marron shuddered at the thought of what kind of person lived here. Suddenly she head glass crunching again. Spinning around, she turned to she a dark hunched silhouette, the only indication of him being human was the flash of white in his eyes.

"What down you want?" fear clutched at her, making her voice shake again.

The hunched figures took a step towards her, his evil grin revealing dirty yellow teeth. "You" was his only answer, but it was enough. Realising what he were going to do, Marron turned and ran.

It was not going to be a long chase. 

Marron was tired from running before and both that and the cold slowed her down. 

The figure, however, was not tired. He had been waiting nearly a month for this kind of pleasure and he wasn't going to let it slip between his fingers. 

Chasing Marron with enthusiasm, he felt the adrenaline rushing through his veins, and with a kind of disappointment, he realised that Marron was both tired and frightened and that she would be and easy catch. 

Letting that thought go, the figure gave another evil grin, and increased his speed.

Marron trip over a shard of glass and cursed, something she rarely did. Try as she might, the figure were gaining up on her every step.

Cursing again, Marron tried to run faster, but it was too late. They were on top of her. Struggling, Marron wished that she had let her parents teach her how to fight. He were far too strong for her, in her tired state.

With ever growing horror, Marron felt his bony fingers reaching and start tearing off her clothes….

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I love him

But everyday I'm learning

Without me

All my life

I've only been pretending

Without me

His world will go on turning

A world that's full of happiness 

That I have never known…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was a beautiful night. A full moon lit the path in the park that Trunks had chosen, falling romantically on the two lovers.

Even so, Trunks was sweating profusely. What will she say? Will she refuse? The questions played over and over in his mind, while a secret voice inside of him seemed to be repeating over and over 'she ain't the one, she ain't the one'. Still clutching the velvet box, Trunks turned to Pan.

Pan saw her boyfriend turn to her, his eyes full of expectancy. All at once she knew what he was going to say. A horrible feeling swirled inside her. Pan knew that she would have to refuse. She loved another, there was no denying it, she did not love Trunks. With tears in her eyes, Pan opened her mouth.

Trunks slowly took his hand, still gripping the velvet box, out of his pocket. 

He opened his mouth. 

In one horrible moment, Trunks suddenly realised the meaning of the feelings he had been having all night. 

He did not truly love Pan at all. 

He had only thought of her as a little sister, someone like Bra. 

Trunks closed his mouth, shoved his hand back into his pocket and said in a rush of words, "Panihavesomethingtotellyou," realising he was speaking too fast, Trunks took a deep breath and tried again, "Pan, I have something to tell you. You're a really nice girl and all, but I don't think you're the right one for me, I don't know who is, but it's not you," Trunks turned away, "I'm sorry Pan."

Pan's opened mouth stayed open. 'He's sorry?' she thought to herself 'I could jump for joy!' She did not have to hurt his feelings; she did not have to refuse his proposal of marriage.

Realising there was no sound behind him, Trunks turned around, "Are you OK Pan?" he asked in a worried tone.

Finally realising her mouth was still open, Pan shut it with an embarrassed look on her face. Smiling, she turned to look at her boy- no, EX boyfriend. "Actually, Trunks, I was going to break up with you anyway. It's not you or anything; I guess it's really me, I just didn't think you're the right one Trunks, and I know that Ubuu…" 

Suddenly, on the other side of Satan City, both Trunks and Pan felt a tiny ki flare, interrupting Pan's words.

"Marron," the two friends said at once.

"I'm going to help her," Trunks said immediately after, a look of panic on his face. Just before he was about to jump up and fly away, he remembered who his actual date was. Turning to Pan, he asked, "If it's alright with you?"

Seeing the panic-stricken look on his face, Pan suddenly was flooded with memories, of how Trunks' eyes lighted up whenever he saw Marron, how there always seemed to be a lighter atmosphere around Trunks when Marron was around. In an instant, Pan realised who Trunks really loved. Grinning, she gave a nod of yes and added she added, "I think after you save her, you'll find out who is THE ONE for you."

Not even hearing Pan's last line properly, Trunks took off.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I love him

I love him

I love him 

But only 

On my own

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Marron tried to scream. It was in vain.

She tried to struggle. It was in vain.

She tried to convince herself that it was a nightmare. It too, was in vain.

Desperate to change what was happening, Marron kicked, bit and clawed. Unfortunately, this only earned her a hard slap and made her attacker more excited. Trying to fight again, Marron soon began to lose hope. The more she fought and struggled, the more her attacker was determined to conquer her.

Tears, again streaming down her face, Marron sent a silent cry for help.

~

Trunks flew over the buildings of Satan City. It was late at night and only a few lights people were still awake. Even so, the neon lights and bright signs advertising the many attractions of the city made a spectacular view.

Trunks was not interested in views that night. 

That night, rushing over rooftops, Trunks was only thinking of one thing.

Marron.

What had made her ki flare like that? Marron's ki was so tiny, it was barely noticeable so what could make it rise so high it could be felt on the other side of the city? And there was also the fact that Marron was a nice, calm girl, in fact that was what had made her such a good lawyer, so how could she have been startled so much that her ki…?

The thoughts raced through Trunks' mind. He knew that if he arrived too late, that if anything happened to Marron, he would never be able to forgive himself. Speeding up, he propelled himself to where he had felt Marron.

~

Marron writhed and squirmed, trying to get out of her attackers vice like grip. She knew that if she didn't escape now, she would never escape.

Not without her virginity, anyway. 

The only problem was, her attacker had her pressed firmly to a grimy wall in some dark alley in this section of the city.Try as she might, Marron could not escape, she was far too tired from the day's emotion surges and far too cold from being stripped down to her underwear by her attacker this mid winter night. 

Realising the stranger had opened his fly and was now taking off his trousers; Marron closed her eyes, wanting it to be over as soon as possible.

~

Trunks landed a few metres away from Marron. What he saw both shocked and made him furious. Marron, in her underwear, was pinned to a wall, about to be raped.

His blood boiling, Trunks unconsciously became super sayian and rushed at Marron's attacker, not thinking what he was doing. All he knew was that he had to get this abominable beast away from Marron. 

~

Marron closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a rush of wind and the force that had been pinning her to the wall was gone. Opening her eyes, Marron gasped.

Trunks was there, already in his super saiyan form, beating the daylights out of her attacker.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Marron let exhaustion and cold slowly take over her. 

~

Trunks would have killed the man he saw attacking Marron if he didn't suddenly realise that Marron must have been freezing cold. Letting the attacker slump unconscious to the ground, Trunks rushed over to Marron.

She was unconscious and shivering.

"Marron," the words barely escaped his lips before, in one swift action, Trunks took off his jacket, wrapped Marron in it, gently scooped up the girl of his dreams and took off to her apartment.

**A/N: **_I'll just end here and let you guys figure out the ending __J. Sorry about how abrupt it is, but I guess a corny story deserves a bad ending…_

_ _

_Anywayz, please read and review. I really don't care if you flame, as long as you tell me what I'm doing wrong (a reason other than Trunks and Marron don't belong together T/P fans)._


End file.
